A buckle, for example a belt buckle, is used for fastening two ends of straps or a belt, in which a device attached to one of the ends is fitted or coupled to the other. Belt buckles and other fixtures are used on a variety of belts.
Conventional buckles usually involve actions from the both hands before it can be released. It may sometimes impose a challenge to the user on releasing a buckle when one of the hands of the user is occupied with, say, holding bags.